Not Quite What We Had In Mind
by narwhalpuppy
Summary: Lenore and Ragamuffin are bored. That is when they decide to do a viral video. Until they run into Mr. Gosh and Taxidermy doing some criminal scheming.


Lenore the Cute Little Dead Girl Presents

A Narwhal Puppy Production

Not Quite What I Had In Mind.

In the mansion where they lived, Lenore and Ragamuffin are sitting on a couch. Neither of them knew what they wanted to do. "I'm bored." whined Lenore. "What should we do right now, any ideas?" asked Ragamuffin. Channel surfing Lenore says, "Nothing to see on here." Ragamuffin said, "It's summer that's why." Ragamuffin and Lenore walk out of the mansion and into a plaza full of shops. One store caught their eye. It was a computer store that sold iPHONES. "THAT'S IT!" Ragamuffin says. "What's it?" asked Lenore. "We ought to get one of those iPHONE thingies!" Ragamuffin says. "What is an iPHONE?" asked Lenore cluelessly. "It's like a computer that you can carry in your pockets or bags." Ragamuffin explains.

"Computers go BEEP BEEP BEEP!" screamed Lenore loud enough so everyone can hear. "Of course they do! Let's go get one!" Ragamuffin said. Running inside the computer store, Ragamuffin takes an iPHONE. Then both of them find themselves being chased by the employees who worked there! "HEY! THESE DON'T COME CHEAP AND FREE!" "YEAH, YOU NEED MONEY TO GET THESE!" Lenore snaps the necks of all the employees until their bodies pile up. "THERE! They can't bother us anymore!" Lenore told Ragamuffin. Running into the woods. Ragamuffin opens the box the iPHONE came in takes it out. "Shouldn't we read the instructions, first?" asked Lenore. "No way! Let's not waste our time." Trying to get a signal, "Aw, damn! Think this one is a dud!" Ragamuffin huffed. "I heard somewhere we need Wifi for it." Lenore recalls. "Of course! But what place has this WIFI?" pondered Ragamuffin.

"WIFI is all over the place!" Lenore said. Walking through the city looking for some decent WIFI for their iPHONE. Ragamuffin reaches a building with a sign that reads, "FREE WIFI!" "We found it!" Lenore says. It was an empty diner that had been condemned for contamination. "Perfect! You ready for our first viral video Lenore?" asked Ragamuffin. Entering the diner, Ragamuffin hooked up the iPHONE to the WIFI. "And we're in!" he says. Lenore goes over to the where the booths are. "So, what should we make our video be about?" asks she. "I was thinking somewhere along the lines of a comedy skit." suggests Ragamuffin. "Awesome!" said Lenore. Ragamuffin begins to film Lenore.

She begins with, "Good evening! Tonight on It's the Mind we examine the phenemonon of Deja Vu! That strange feeling we get..."

Turning away from Lenore, Ragamuffin films outside the window and sees Mr. Gosh putting in envelope inside a tree. Feeling ignore and offended Lenore says, "HEY! PUT THE IPHONE ON ME! THOUGHT WE WERE DOING A VIDEO HERE!"

"Found something better we can do!" said Ragamuffin. "What're you filming?" asked Lenore. "I just saw Mr. Gosh put a message in a tree! How about we follow him. See what's he's up to and that will be our viral video!" Ragamuffin said.

Lenore agreed, "You're right. Comedy skits are so overdone."

Exiting the diner, Ragamuffin and Lenore go to the tree and get the envelope. Lenore was excited with vigor, "I can just see it now, this could be our mystery movie! It can be called Lenore and Ragamuffin And The Mystery Of The Tree!" "I like that Lenore! Now go get the envelope. This might be suspicious!" Ragamuffin recommends.

Filming on their newfound IPHONE, Lenore goes to the tree and gets the envelope. Narrating, Ragamuffin says, "Welcome to our first ever viral video! Lenore my friend here is getting a envelope out of a tree." "We saw Mr. Gosh put this in. Always knew he was up to no good!" Lenore says. Getting the envelope, Lenore opens it and there was a message inside. The message looked like it was letters from a magazine taped onto paper. "What does it read?" asked Ragamuffin. Lenore reads it, "Dolphins at 2:00". "Now if I were a dolphin where would I be?" thinks Ragamuffin. "Dolphins go SPIT! SPIT! SPIT!" Lenore shouted. "We're not talking about their bodily functions. We need to find out where dolphins live." explains Ragamuffin.

"Are there beaches or oceans around here?" Lenore wondered. "No there isn't. I know! Think there's an aquarium around here where people take their kids!" said Ragamuffin. "THAT'S IT! Mr. Gosh is meeting someone at the aquarium!" Lenore figured it out. "We gotta hurry! I know where it is! It's across town!" said Ragamuffin. Lenore and Ragamuffin with their trusty iPHONE with them, take a bus that picked them up to the aquarium. Once they had gotten there, they lay in wait for Mr. Gosh. Ragamuffin was filming. "Any sign of him, yet?" asks Lenore. "Not yet! It's not even two o'clock!" said Ragamuffin. Lenore checks her watch and it strikes two. "Now it is!"

A smell was in the air and a slaughterhouse was right next to the aquarium. "PHEW! Who's the genius who put a slaughterhouse next to an aquarium?" gags Ragamuffin. "I love that smell! Maybe they're making tuna safe dolphins!" laughs Lenore. They see Mr. Gosh coming their way. "Shhh! Lenore! Here he comes! Don't let him see us!" Ragamuffin said filming Mr. Gosh. Taxidermy was there and him and Mr. Gosh shook hands. Then they walked off into what looked like a merry go around. "Now these guys are going to be stars in our movie, Ragamuffin!" said Lenore. "Hmmm, since when was there a merry go round at the aquarium?" asked Ragamuffin. "Heard on the local news once that a merry go round was added to attract tourists." Lenore says.

"Glad you can make it, Mr. Gosh!" Taxidermy greets his friend. Ragamuffin and Lenore follow them both. Then Mr. Gosh and Taxidermy end up riding the merry go round and Ragamuffin and Lenore do the same. The four of them were now all riding the merry go round. Then Ragamuffin films their suspects Mr. Gosh and Taxidermy having a conversation.

"Are we still on with the plan?" asked Mr. Gosh.

"Of course, it'll go well!" answers Taxidermy.

"You think he's onto us?" asks Mr. Gosh.

"Who?" asked Taxidermy. "Pooty! The dude we're doing this to." said Mr. Gosh. "I hope not!" Taxidermy said.

"No way! He has no idea what we're going to do to him!" laughs Mr. Gosh.

"All right! Did you get a gun?" asked Taxidermy.

"Oh no!" Ragamuffin said with caution. "Did you hear that?"

"I heard! He wants to get a gum." said Lenore.

"No that wasn't what he said. It was GUN!" Ragamuffin said.

"Oh Gun! Now you tells me!" Lenore said stupefied.

Taxidermy added, "I got plenty of rope too!"

"Good," Mr. Gosh says, "This'll be the shock of Pooty Applewater's life!"

Both laugh. Ragamuffin and Lenore both grew concerned.

The merry go round stopped. Mr. Gosh and Taxidermy say to each other.

"Dolphins! They are so cute!"

"Yeah! Not as cute as what we're going to do to Pooty!"

The two of them go inside a taxi that had the number 8 on it. Ragamuffin films the taxi driving away with Mr. Gosh and Taxidermy inside. "Well that's that. We got our mystery to solve. Two spooky looking dudes conspiring against Pooty Applewater!"

"I got it! We'll take a taxi and we'll follow the taxi with the number 8 on it!" Lenore said.

"Good thinking, Lenore!" Ragamuffin said.

"This'll be the best viral video ever!" Lenore said.

Lenore and Ragamuffin went to a taxi center to ask where taxi number 8 went off to. The lady at the desk says, "I'm sorry. That's classified information. We aren't authorized to tell anyone where our taxis went!"

"But this is important! Someone could be in danger." Lenore said. The lady at the desk tells her, "Sorry no can do."

Ragamuffin tries to sweet talk his way, "Listen woman. We are dealing with some evildoers who are going to commit a foul play on an innocent victim!"

"Wait a minute." The lady at the desk says, who seemed like she was going to help, but instead goes to the bathroom.

Once the lady was away from her desk, Lenore says, "Follow me! I know what to do here." Lenore and Ragamuffin both go inside the desk to check the computer to see where Taxi Number 8 went off to.

"Oh, I hope you know what you're doing, Lenore. Let's just not get caught!" Ragamuffin shuddered.

Lucky for the both of them. The lady at the desk was taking a long time in the bathroom. Lenore hacked into the Taxi Company's computer system to track down the whereabouts of Taxi Number 8. Ragamuffin was filming her on the iPHONE.

"There she is! My best friend, partner, and confidant! Lenore! We see her she is hacking into the computer to look for where our litigants went off to!" Ragamuffin said narrating. "Oh be quiet, Ragamuffin! GASP! I found it!" Lenore exclaims. "Where is the taxi?" asks Ragamuffin. "It's on 97 Grand Street!" Lenore said. "Come on! Let's go there! We have no time to lose!" Ragamuffin said. Running out of the Taxi Company, Lenore and Ragamuffin run to 97 Grand Street. It was a residential neighborhood that had only a post office and a grocery store. Hiding in trash cans with Ragamuffin filming they see Mr. Gosh and Taxidermy walk out of the grocery store. "Now we'll see what their divine plan is!" Lenore said with determination.

Mr. Gosh was holding a rope, "This should hang him high!" "At least it's strong enough for that!" laughs Taxidermy. Mr. Gosh follows Taxidermy to a parking lot and to his car. "Let me show you something else." Opening their trunk, they see a pile of car parts. Taxidermy's phone rings and he answers it, "Hello. You know what time we're going to get Pooty Applewater! Don't call me again!" Hanging up the phone, Taxidermy said, "It was our boss again." "What did he want this time?" asked Mr. Gosh. "He keep asking when we're going to do in Pooty! I keep saying 7 o'clock! TONIGHT!" Taxidermy shouts. "It's like he magically forgets!" Mr. Gosh implies.

Thinking to herself Lenore says, "Please! Please! Let there be a killing!"

Spying on them from the garbage cans, Lenore and Ragamuffin see Mr. Gosh take out some gas tanks. "What are those?" asked Ragamuffin who was filming. "Gas tanks I guess." Lenore said. "Why would they need those?" asked Ragamuffin. "Let's listen." Lenore says. "Boy these gas tanks are going to blow him up some!" laughs Mr. Gosh. "I know! We won't know what hit him!" Taxidermy agreeing. "After all, look at all what he's done to us!" cracked up Mr. Gosh. "I don't trust these guys!" said Lenore. "We're right not to." Ragamuffin said. Mr. Gosh pulls out some clown masks from the trunk of his car.

"These masks are a nice touch!" says Mr. Gosh. "Yeah they are! These'll do Pooty in!" laughed Taxidermy. Getting out of the trash can without being noticed, Lenore tells Ragamuffin, "Oh no! This isn't good!" "They're planning something sinister all right." Ragamuffin said. "They're going to rub out Pooty!" Lenore said. "Rub out?" asked Ragamuffin in confusion. "You don't know what that's means? They're going to 86 him!" Lenore said.

Filled with anticipation and concern for their friend. Lenore was thirsting for their viral video to end in a bloody murder.

"Calm down! Maybe this is just all an illusion!" Ragamuffin says. Putting the masks back in the trunk Mr. Gosh tells Taxidermy. "After tonight, we're going to finish Pooty off!" Ragamuffin and Lenore are about ready to run. "Now we can jump to conclusions!" he said. While running, the trash cans they were hiding in fell over. Mr. Gosh and Taxidermy hear the noise. They both spot Lenore and Ragamuffin and run up to them. Ragamuffin had the iPHONE on him. "Hey, I've seen you two kids before!" Taxidermy tells them.

Mr Gosh sees Lenore, "You've been spying on us, haven't you! Guess this means you finally want me! Come on! Let's you and I finally be together like I've always dreamed!" "We have to make a break for it!" Ragamuffin said. Mr. Gosh and Taxidermy chase Lenore and Ragamuffin down the city streets. Ragamuffin was filming and narrating, "Both of us getting caught for stalking, we are now running for our lives!" "Quick! This way!" points Lenore. "I know a shortcut!" Ragamuffin and Lenore were running to a street alley and then they think they're in the clear only to bump into Mr. Gosh. "Okay! Your little game is over now! Do you both know Pooty?" asks Taxidermy. "Uh no! Never heard about him!" Lenore denies.

"Not familiar with that name." Ragamuffin sweated nervously. "What's with the IPHONE?" demands Mr. Gosh. Struggling to answer them, Ragamuffin says, "It's a school assignment." "Oh is that so." Mr. Gosh said. "You think we're idiots?" Taxidermy said. "Maybe they're working for Pooty!" suggested Taxidermy. "That very well might be." Mr. Gosh. "Fork over the iPHONE, Bobbsey Twins!" Taxidermy yells. Lenore and Ragamuffin duck as they make a getaway that caused Taxidermy and Mr. Gosh to bump their heads together. "That's final! We need to go to the police!" Lenore said.

Both go in the Local Police Department and show them the evidence they filmed on the IPHONE. Lenore and Ragamuffin got laughed at. "They didn't take us very seriously did they?" asked Ragamuffin. "They thought we were just two stupid kids who were doing a viral video." Lenore tells her friend. "That's exactly what we are doing. Until we came upon a premeditated murder!" Ragamuffin said sarcastically. As it seemed like all was lost for the ghoulish pair, "We're going to do this on our own now." Lenore said. "Just one thing. How are we going to find Pooty Applewater?" asked Ragamuffin.

Walking to a corner, they conveniently bump into Pooty Applewater who was sweeping the street.

Pooty Applewater was dressed in a suit. Ragamuffin films him. "Hey, Pooty." greeted Lenore. "Oh hi Lenore and Ragamuffin." told Pooty. "You're sure dressed up neatly. What's the occasion?" asked Ragamuffin. "Not exactly proper clothing for a street cleaner. Well, I gotta go sweep up some little stones now." said Pooty. Lenore and Ragamuffin got back to the mansion. Lenore was playing the scene they filmed about Mr. Gosh and Taxidermy at his car over and over.

"You've been playing that on a loop now." Ragamuffin tells Lenore.

"There's got to be a clue here!" Lenore said.

"Face it! There are no more hints or even clues!" Ragamuffin said.

"We need to find out what they're going to do to Pooty!" Lenore says in a panic.

"What do you want to do? Call up Mr. Gosh and ask him?" Ragamuffin said.

"That's it! We'll pretend to be his boss!" said Lenore.

Zooming in on the iPHONE in the video, Lenore sees Mr. Gosh's cellphone and writes down the number.

"That's very smart for a dead girl!" Ragamuffin complements.

Dialing the number on their iPHONE, Lenore hands it to Ragamuffin. "Here, you call him."

"WHAT! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?"

"They know my voice. Just disguise yours."

"OKay." Taking the iPHONE and Mr. Gosh answers on the other end. Ragamuffin speaks to him on the phone disguising his voice. "Hello, Mr. Gosh. This is your boss! I was asking what you are going to do to take down Pooty Applewater tonight?"

Silence occurs until Ragamuffin said, "Of course my voice sounds weird, I got allergies! I know I told you a million times. Where are you going to meet Pooty Applewater? Uh huh. Uh huh. It's at the concert hall. Thanks. Goodbye."

"We're off to the concert hall then." Lenore said.

"And to save the life of Pooty Applewater!" Ragamuffin spoke.

Making their way to the concert hall. Ragamuffin has his iPHONE ready for filming. Spotting Pooty Applewater who was waiting for something.

Lenore and Ragamuffin go up to him. Pooty sees them, "Lenore and Ragamuffin. What a coincedence."

"Explain to us what's is going on here!" said Lenore.

"What do you mean?" asks Pooty.

"Something bad is going to happen to you, Pooty! We're worried." Ragamuffin said.

"Back up back up! You both lose me! A bad thing is going to happen?" Pooty said getting a little mad.

Lenore begs him, "Don't go into that concert hall! Mr. Gosh and Taxidermy are plotting to finish you off! Trust us! These are very malicious criminals!"

Ragamuffin who was filming tells Pooty, "You need to listen to us! You'll be sorry if you don't!"

"Correct. Mr. Gosh and Taxidermy have been trying to 'get' me for years. I have to face the music." Pooty said sadly.

Ragamuffin tries to get Pooty to get away. "It's almost 7pm we need to get you home."

Pooty walks off from them, "No I need to do this. Just go along home kids."

"Oh no! This is it! He's done for!" Lenore said.

"We tried to save him. Now he's facing certain doom!" agrees Ragamuffin.

Walking into the concert hall. Lenore and Ragamuffin decide to follow him into there but stay out of sight.

In the concert hall, lights were turning on. A bunch of people unsuspectedly jump out and shout, "SURPRISE!" A party scene comes about with balloons, confetti and whistles and Mr. Gosh and Taxidermy run up to him and sing Happy Birthday. A huge cake was there.

Pooty heartedly laughs. "YOU GOT ME GOOD! YOU REALLY GOT ME!"

Lenore was pissed. Deciding not to stick around for the party. "Dammit! I thought this video was going to lead to blood and murder! Instead it ends up being a retarded birthday party!"

Ragamuffin looks into the IPHONE and says, "Yes, but..."

"This isn't what I had in mind!" Lenore shouts! "You know how much I hate happy things!"

"Look at this! I've uploaded what we filmed and it's the number one viral video of the month!" happily stated Ragamuffin.

"Wow that's great! I can be glad about that." Lenore tells her friend.

"There's always other times for violent massacres!" Ragamuffin assures her.

Going back to the mansion, Lenore and Ragamuffin walk off into sunset. "Want to do another viral video?" asked Ragamuffin.

"Sure! Next time we should do something with blood and guts!" Lenore said.

"Or solve another crime case!" Ragamuffin said.

"We're there!" said Lenore.

Being content and overjoyed with the results. Lenore and Ragamuffin now had their own Youtube channel. Their videos were about solving cold cases, and even murders that both ended positively and sometimes negatively. Their channel became the number one videos on the internet.

The End

The Proceeding Has Been A Narwhal Puppy Production!


End file.
